This invention relates in general to a tool for preparing the end portion of a coaxial electrical cable for termination and deals more particularly with an improved tool for removing an outer layer of insulation from an end portion of a coaxial cable to expose the outer surface of a coaxial metallic grounding shield contained within the cable. The tool is particularly adapted to be used in performing a finishing operation on a previously prepared end portion of a coaxial cable from which an inner core of insulation has been previously removed to expose an end portion of the outer surface of a central conductor and an end portion of the inner surface of a metallic grounding shield, using another tool.
In preparing a cable of the aforedescribed type for termination, it is essential that concentricity be maintained between the various cable components to facilitate proper application of a terminal to the end portion. Various special tools have been provided for preparing an end portion of a coaxial cable to receive a terminal. A typical tool of the aforedescribed type, and one in conjunction with which the tool of the present invention is particularly adapted to be used, is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,459,881 to Hughes, Jr., for Cable Coring and Stripping Tool and Method. The tool illustrated and described in the aforeidentified patent is used to partially prepare an end portion of a coaxial cable for termination and more specifically to finish an end surface of a shielded coaxial cable and remove a portion of an inner layer or core of insulation from the cable, that is the layer of insulation which is disposed within the coaxial metallic grounding and which surrounds the central conductor.